


Yandere!Moby x Tim

by Macarongenix



Category: BrainPOP
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dildos, Eye Gouging, Eye Trauma, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, M/M, Torture, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28634607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macarongenix/pseuds/Macarongenix
Relationships: Moby/Tim (BrainPOP)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Normal Day

⚠️Warning: kidnapping scene, cursing⚠️  
————————————————————-

Tim's P.O.V:

I wake up and turn off my alarm clock. I yawned feeling refreshed and ready for today! I proceed to get ready for school. After speed running my morning routine, I go downstairs and greet my parents. I then start eating my breakfast. When i leave the front door, i make it just in time for the bus, i get on and the bus started up.

-Time skip when Tim gets to school-

Immediately, the bell rung and I'm off to first period, Math. I greet my friends and glare at my rival Moby. The teacher, Mr. Madicslong walks into class, I pull out the homework from last night along with my notebook ready to take notes from the lesson while the announcements blared on. "Now students" Mr. Madicslong spoke in his soothing voice, "we have a new student coming into class today! Her name is Rita." As if on cue, a beautiful east asian girl dressed in a pastel pink t-shirt, orange pants, chin length black hair with a red hair clip and glasses that complemented her complexion perfectly walked into the class. "Hi, my name is Rita! Nice to meet you all. Im 16 years old, and I really hope we can all be friends!". I feel my heart jump at her voice. I see her take a seat to my right. I try to ignore her and carry on with the lesson. 'BRRRRRRRNNNG' I hear the bell ring, indicating that it was the end of class, pack up all of my things and head out the door. As I'm in the hallway, i feel a tap on my shoulder, i turn around and saw it Rita! "Hi there, do you happen to know where room R-12 is?" That was my next room! "Well, that's actually my next class as well! Lets walk together huh?" Rita accepts my offer and as we walk, we talk a little bit and i got to know more about her. Although, i do feel like someone is watching us...I brush off the feeling and get to my desk, sitting next to Rita...

??? P.O.V:

Who the fuck is this whore trying to steal my future husband? I see Tim blush while Rita sat next to him in Math. No, i cant lose my crush to this fucker. Its a good thing I have my cloth laced with Chloroform with me...hehe. I just have to wait until after school when Rita leaves my Tim alone.

-Time skip after school-

Tim's P.O.V:

"So uhm Rita, which bus do you take? I take bus M." Rita responded with saying well, I take bus A.." I say, "Well, we have to part ways now if we don't want to miss our buses! Bye" Me and Rita part ways. As i get on the bus, i see Moby stomping his fat ass onto the bus and sat with his girlfriend, Annie. I sigh and wait for the bus to come to my stop. When I arrive home, i see a note from my parents: 

”Dear Tim, me and your father will be gone for 2 days for an important work travel! Be sure to buy groceries and cook HEALTHY food for yourself!

-Love,

Mom and Dad :)

I smile at the letter and grab my wallet to buy some grocery. I grab the keys and get in the car, ready to buy some food.

-Time skip to Tim paying-

I pay for my groceries and walked to the isolated parking lot. Suddenly I feel someone grab me and they held a cloth laced with a chemical onto my nose and mouth, i try to break free but damn it! This person isn't budging- I cant fight anymore and fall, submissive to this person's grasp. I close my eyes and my world turns black. I slowly open my eyes and noticed im not in my house, but in an unfamiliar place, the floor is cold, and a familiar metallic scent fills my nose. Oh god, its blood! I have to escape right now! I try to run away but i realized there was handcuffs on me and they made a loud sound when i pulled them as long as the chains could go. I suddenly hear my door open and I look up, shocked on who opened the door... My eyes widened as it's hand caresses my cheek. "Well, my darling, i never thought you would ever wake up!" I stare in shock and horror as its says those words. I pass out onto the cold, hard, bloody floors of the room again.

(743 words!)


	2. Don’t be scared

-Three more hours later-

Tim's P.O.V:

My eyes flutter softly and open my eyes to a horrifying site, my captor, Moby staring sadistically into my terrified eyes. "Shhh he said. Don't be scared Tim..I'll protect you" A tear slipped from my eye. I feel his cold hand gently wipe my tears.. (yes, Moby is a human in this story.) I feel his lips coming towards my lips. Wtf?! Isn't he dating Annie? I quickly jolt my head to the side. I regretted that. Moby harshly grabbed my neck, blocking my common carotid arteries and my breathing way. I desperately gasp for air as Moby roughly kisses me. After what seemed like forever he pulls away with a huff, and studies my features, sloppily eyeing me up and down. He tiredly smirks, his eyes now slightly lidded. "Y-your dating Annie! This is so wrong!" I spat angrily. And with that, he comes closer towards me and I back up, terrified of the things he was going to do to me now. Once Moby catched up to me he just chuckled and kneeled down to my ear and whispered, "I'll let you go this time, but next time, i'll do something worse then grabbing your neck~" with that, he grabs the keys to my door and locks it from the outside. I huff in despair and sat with my legs towards my chest. I then start to think of a plan on how to escape to this hellhole...

(250 words!)


	3. Planning and Makeouts

-warning! Murder, violence, body horror, cursing-  
Tim's P.O.V:  
After a long time of brainstorming, I finally got it! When Moby comes to my room, I'll try and show affection towards him subtly, i need to do this throughout the days in order to not draw suspicion. Although, the thought of showing affection to Moby makes me gag. I try to find a comfortable place in my blood smelling dark room, before i know it, I start to drift off to sleep...   
-The next morning-  
Moby's P.O.V:  
I wake up at 5:00 am and get the key to Tim's room. I unlock and see Tim sleeping. My heart flutters a little bit at the sight of him. The moonlight elegantly shines down on his body, the peaceful expression plastered on his face and his soft baby pink lips still remained so perfect..I tip toe quietly to his sleeping body and kiss his forehead gingerly. I creep back to bed and sleep for school.   
-Two hours later-  
Beep! Beep! Beep! I hear my alarm go off and I get ready for school. I put my school supplies in and eat and head to my bus. When I got to school, I was greeted by that hoe I consider my girlfriend, Annie. I hear her annoying ass voice telling me we should make out in her apartment after school today. Ew, wtf i don't wanna rail your hairy, stanky coochie. But i reluctantly agree, when an idea to came to my mind. Annie jumps in joy and kisses my cheek and with that, the school bell rings signaling us that we need to go to first period. Little did i know, school was going like a breeze and it ended. *Sigh* I remember that i have to visit Annie today. I freshen up and pack my bag with safety, and a little special something heh. I check the time and realize i have to leave immediately. Sadly, I couldn't say goodbye to my Tim.  
-At the apartment-  
(Still in Moby's P.O.V u idiot)  
I fill my pocket with my special item and protection and walked into Annie's bedroom the lighting was only in red leds and vanilla scented candles strewn around. The moment im close to her, she yanks me over and kisses me. When she pulled away, her face was flushed and she immediately started to fiddle with my zipper. Oh my fucking god, you woman. I push her backwards, making her head violently slam into the headboard. I then grab my special item #1, a syringe full of cigarettes. I inject it onto the side of her neck. At the same time, i whip out my cloth laced with melatonin and chloroform and stuck it onto her nose and mouth. I smirk at her struggling and knowing i won't have as much cleaning up this body because if u inject a cigar into someone, it leaves no evidence. When that slut's pulse stopped I injected another cigarette just in case. I then burned her body in her furnace and gulped down every single one of her dark grey ashes, in order to leave no evidence at the scene when the police come. I move over to Rita's house (he knows her address because he stalked Rita walking home) I sneak into her window and see that she is taking a nap. Perfect. I grab the sharpest item in her room. A scalpel, I then cut open the brachial artery on her bicep, this brat will die of blood loss within minutes, i make sure to dispose all fingerprints, dna, etc. from the second scene of my crime today. I locked Rita's door from the inside in order to prevent anyone from barging in and i also lock the windows while escaping from the dead body. I then go home and open the front door. I unlocked the door to Tim's room and he greets me with a kiss my face flushed at this. He then said something very unpredictable...  
-Tim's P.O.V:   
Ugh i can hear Moby come back..Well at least i can finally put my plan into action.. I heard the door ahead of me creak and there stood Moby. With all of my courage i kiss him and greet him. I smiled at him..Until I felt a harsh kick onto my stomach. I look up at him, my pupils turn small and i start to cough up blood from the force of that kick. 

Moby's P.O.V:  
I know this smartass is faking his act. I can see through any lie and know when someone is faking something. I kick Tim in the solar plexus and knock the wind out of him. Tch, fucking liar. I look down at him helplessly coughing out blood, gasping for air. He looks up, our eyes intertwining. Tim then asked me,"M-Moby? Where were you?" I kneel down to his level and stated, "Well to start off I was at school-" Tim's voice cut me off, " Yeah i know that dumbass." I crisply slap his face. "Shut it pig, don't interrupt me, got it?" He nods his head fearfully. "Good." I sternly say. I continue on with my story of me making out with Annie and digesting her ashes and murdering Rita. Tim's face hinted that he was going to pass out. I then grasped both of his arms tightly in order to keep him from squirming and bit down on his neck, leaving hickeys, bite marks and blood. I greedily lap up Tim's blood, it tasted so sweet! I then shoved Tim's tired body into the wall. I slap him in the face and tell him "get the fuck up you whore!" He jolts up and i tell him to look to the far right corner. I turn the light on and i reveal to him the body of his parents. His mom's stomach cut open, her "developing" baby laid in the pile of her organs splayed out across the floor on full display. Along with her mangled body, i made her amniotic fluid cover up her face! As with Tim's dad, i had him hanging on a meat rack, his eye all cloudy and white and finally he had the words sliced onto his torso saying, "Moby deserves Tim and nobody else!" And with that, I see Tim look away from his parent's dead bodies and throw up in disgust. I go up to him and kiss him goodnight. I toss him his mom's lung to cuddle with and i close the lights and lock his door for his sleep. I then walk to my bedroom and immediately shut my eyes due to the coziness of my soft bed.  
(Yay! We hit 1129 words on this chapter!)


End file.
